


Hello to You

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [56]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Rebekah are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello to You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "The Map of Moments," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for prompt #462 'Hello.'

Hayley walked into the living room of the Mikaelson safe house, where Rebekah was sitting on the couch. “Hey” said the hybrid, taking a seat next to the blonde. “I was so overwhelmed by seeing Hope earlier, I didn’t really get a chance to say hello to you.”

“Well, hello” said Rebekah, a smile on her face. She was happy to see Hayley again after so many months of being away.

“I missed you” said Hayley. “Almost as much as I missed my daughter.”

Rebekah gave Hayley a warm kiss on the lips. Then she said “I missed you, too.”


End file.
